Conversations
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Rebecca begins to wonder what happened to her over the semester and a conversation with Cappie’s best friend she finally makes a decision on what do about the mess her life is in. Episode tag for Season 1 Finale. Part of a series.


Title: Conversations  
Category: Greek  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Casey/Cappie/Rebecca, Casey/Evan/Rebecca, and Rebecca/Beaver pre-ship  
Series: The Adventures of The Beaver and his Muffin  
Spoilers: All of Season 1  
Summery: She woke up alone and realised she should have expected it. Rebecca POV

* * *

_A/N: This is going to be an on going series about Beaver and Rebecca as thier relationship grows. This also implies a Cappie/Rebecca friendship that shall remain thoughout the series. It is also not going to be Evan-bashing though I think he does get off easy considering.

* * *

_

Rebecca wasn't surprised when she awoke alone, although she was disappointed. She should have known better then to try anything with Cappie. After all it was obvious that Cappie still carried a torch for Casey Cartwright and it was never wise to get involved with a man who's in love with someone else. It was different with Evan. With Evan she didn't know he was involved, didn't know there was someone out there that would be broken hearted.

Yes, she realized she had been a bitch. But she couldn't help but feel she had some right to. She arrives at college, has some blonde (later identified as Casey Cartwright) trap her in a bathroom stall, meets a good looking guy, has sex with said good looking guy and then finds out the next day at the sorority that she has officially become a mistress. She had been trained never to let things affect her. So she went after Evan some more. She tried to see it as she was in the right. After awhile she gave up because she did have some self respect, but it had hurt. Casey had the right to be angry, but she wasn't the only victim in the situation.

But that certainly didn't excuse what she had done last night. She had _known_ better. But Cappie had treated her like a person, something that not many people had. She wasn't a pawn in a popularity contest to him, she wasn't the girl who shagged Evan Chambers, she wasn't the senator's daughter. She was just Rebecca Logan. Granted, he hadn't been too friendly towards her at first, Casey coming first in his mind. But he had treated her well despite that. And she let it go to her head. She ignored the fact that he was clearly not emotionally available and got involved.

She got out of the bed, grimaced lightly at the messiness of the room, and got dressed. She walked silently out of the room and down to the kitchen. Not many were still there. Finals were for the most part over; there were very few Saturday finals. She'd just grab something to eat and be out of there, no one the wiser.

"You realize that if Casey couldn't get out of here without someone knowing, you certainly won't." She stiffened and turned around, knowing before she saw him who he was. Muffin Boy. The one nicknamed after the water mammal.

"Thank you for the warning."

"Wait; let me get you some coffee. We need to talk." He walked past her and into the kitchen.

"About what? And shouldn't you be home by now? Holidays and all." She followed him reluctantly. He wasn't all that bad looking. She just normally went for someone with a little more….polish so to speak. He had come off as the common sports-aholic type guy which kinda repealed her. He had been interesting though, in his own way.

"Oh, a couple of things, Muffin. The main being what it is you have against Casey Cartwright or is more of a subconscious desire to date men you can't truly have?" he asked as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Are you still upset I turned you down?" He leaned casually against the counter, his own mug in hand. She ignored the fact that he had gotten her coffee right and had actually made a good cup of coffee.

"No, I'm not. I got over it. Your not that important, sweetheart. I like you, but you don't seem to have the kind of personality I'd want in a date." She stood up straighter and crossed her arms after putting her mug down. She was partially insulted, partially intrigued. No one had ever claimed she _wasn't_ their ideal dating material.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, no you don't. First my questions then yours, Muffin."

"I have a name."

"Alright, _Becca_, answer the question."

"I have nothing against Casey," she answered, not entirely sure why she felt the need to explain herself to Muffin boy (Really, how could someone go through life nicknamed an animal. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how he got his nickname. At least Cappie's made a little bit of sense). It was honest though. She hadn't had anything against Casey. Nothing concrete. The girl just got on her nerves. She knew she had done wrong but did she still need to be punished for it? Because Casey didn't seem to understand it wasn't just her who was punishing Rebecca. Rusty was, Evan was, Ashleigh was. Hell, she felt as if half the time she walked around with a read "M" painted on her forehead.

"Sure, and you slept with Cappie because you are all for Casey," he mocked.

"I don't see how that reflects on Casey. After all, she and Cappie are over. And it takes two." He gave her a look that seemed half sad half pitying her. It made her just a little bit madder.

"You know as well as I do that with those two things are never really over. You think you're the victim of Evan Chambers," he started, surprising her with actually figuring that out, "but you didn't need to make more victims out of the situation."

"What are you saying?"

"What I am saying is that Cappie is never going to see you as anything more then a friend with benefits at most. Casey is it for him, will be for awhile. It will take a long while before he can even consider an actual relationship with someone else. I don't want him hurt and I don't want anyone hurt in the mess this semester is."

Rebecca tilted her head, taking in his words. She had to admit this was the first time she had ever been with him when he hadn't been putting on a macho show or half-pass drunk. He wasn't stupid, just someone who took life as an adventure and lived it to its highest. Must be a trend with Kappa Tau. The whole 'play the dumb frat boys' must be the secret creed, only broken by Rusty who couldn't act dumb if there was a step-by-step manual for it. Cappie she knew for sure wasn't at all dumb; Beaver was apparently not as well. She wondered about the others.

He was concerned for his friend. His friend who had fallen for Casey Cartwright and gotten his heart broken and hadn't yet repaired it yet. He considered her a possible threat to Cappie's post-Casey recovery that he didn't quite believe would ever be fully successful.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Cappie, who looked withdrawn and barely noticed her at first. When he did, she could see the guilt rolling around in those beautiful eyes of hers and she sighed.

She was an idiot. Cappie was a great guy, but he wasn't meant for her. Perhaps the Muffin boy was right and things were just getting worse.

Perhaps next semester she'd give Casey another chance. Stop thinking about how everyone was against her. Start using that training she was getting in psychology and be the person she needed to be.

"We need to talk, Rebecca." She nodded at those words, noticing Muffin boy leaving the room without looking over at him. Maybe next semester she'd take a second glance at him, try and look beyond the first impression. She'd had enough of those.

"I know."

Next semester, she'd stop being the victim, stop trying to victimize those who hurt her. Next semester she was going to Rebecca Logan and not _The Girl Who Shagged Evan Chambers. _

Next semester she was going to be herself. And maybe these boys from Kappa Tau could show her how.


End file.
